


Randyll Tarly: Was wäre, wenn aus Samwell ein starker Mann werden würde?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, N plus A equals J, What-If
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Randyll Tarly ist enttäuscht von seinem Sohn. Als er sich die Frage stellt, was wäre, wenn sein Sohn ein richtiger Mann wäre, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört seinen Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Randyll Tarly: Was wäre, wenn aus Samwell ein starker Mann werden würde?

### Hornberg, 285 n. A. E.

Randyll Tarly seinen Jungen an und wusste was für ein Mann er werden würde. Obwohl er es sah, versuchte er es mit aller Macht abzuwenden. Samwell war sein Erbe, sein einziger Sohn. Er musste stark werden. Randyll war nie besonders fromm gewesen. Er zeugte den Sieben seinen Respekt, wie es sich gehörte, aber er betete nicht stundenlang. Doch diesmal tat er es. Es ging um sein Haus. Haus Tarly. Es brauchte einen starken Erben. 

Also betete Randyll Tarly an einem Tag mit seiner Frau gemeinsam. Er betete wahrhaftig und malte sich ausnahmsweise ein anderes Bild von der Zukunft seines Sohnes. 

 

### Hornberg, 285 n. A. E.

Eigentlich interessierte sich Lord Tarly nicht für Klatsch. Aber es war diesmal etwas anderes. Es gab Klatsch aus dem Norden. Den gab es von dort nie. Keiner interessierte sich wirklich dafür, was im Norden geschah. 

Aber das Lord Starks Frau, Catelyn aus dem Haus Tully, bei der Geburt seiner Tochter gestorben war, machte die Runde. Besonders als er ihren Leichnam nach Schnellwasser brachte, damit sie auf die Wege der Flusslande begraben werden konnte. **Besonders** als er viel weiter in den Süden nach Dorne ritt. 

Obwohl, waren die Menschen wirklich überrascht, als er dort Lady Ashara Dayn abholte? Sie hatte doch schon immer so gerne über das Paar spekuliert. Überraschte es sie wirklich, dass die beiden jetzt heiraten, wo er von seiner Pflicht befreit war?

Wie viele andere spielte auch Lord Tarly Gastgeber für den Hohen Lord, der ein seltener Gast im Süden war. Obwohl viele über den Norden spotteten, erkannten sie doch – wenn sie klug waren – das an, was er zu bieten hatte. Holz, Eisen, Steine, Bronze und Felle. Lord Tarly hatte noch nie den Fehler gemacht, irgendwen zu unterschätzen. 

Seine Frau Melessa bereitete alles für die Ankunft ihrer Gäste vor. Sie war eine gute Frau und er hatte sie immer gemocht. Lord Stark war ein eindrucksvoller Mann nach Lord Tarlys Geschmack. Einfach, ohne Prunk und Schmuck. So wie ein Mann sein sollte. Sein Charakter war einer der wenigen, der seine Nerven nicht belastete. Keine falschen Schmeicheleien, leere Versprechungen oder sinnlose Prahlerei. 

Neben ihn saß seine Verlobte Ashara Dayn, so schön wie die Gerüchte es versprachen und wie er sich wage erinnerte. Er hatte sie von weiten bei Harrenhal gesehen. Die beiden hatten bereits zwei Bastarde, die jetzt vom König legitimiert werden sollten und man sah ihnen an, dass sie sich liebten. Es gab immer Spekulationen, ob Lady Ashara, Lord Brandon Stark oder Lord Eddard Stark, bevorzugt hatte. Die Antwort war eindeutig. 

„Robb ist immer noch mein Erbe“, stellte Lord Stark auf die wage Frage von Melessa klar. „Aber im Norden gibt es genug Land und Burgen, damit meine Kinder versorgt werden. Ich habe vor einige alte Ruinen wieder aufbauen zu lassen.“

„Wie Maidengraben“, erkannte Lord Tarly und nahm einen Schluck seines Weins. Bei seinen Studien über die verschiedenen Burgen von Westeros, hatte er sich immer für die Militärburg Maidengraben interessiert. „Es soll eine beeindruckende Festung gewesen sein.“

„Tatsächlich ist auch noch die Ruine immer noch sehr ansehnlich, aber sie lässt den alten Glanz nur noch erahnen“, gab Lord Stark zu. Lady Ashara legte ihre Hand auf seine und sah ihn zuversichtlich an. „Wir werden es wieder erstrahlen lassen.“ Dann wandte sie sich an ihn. „Ihr solltet sie euch ansehen, Lord Tarly.“

Lord Tarly interessierte sich für den Vorschlag sehr wohl, aber er nahm ihn nicht für bare Münze. Nicht von einer Verlobten, die die Heimat ihres Mannes selbst noch nie gesehen hatte. 

Aber Lord Stark bekräftigte ihre Aussage. „Wenn ihr wollt, der Norden steht euch offen, Lord Tarly. Alle Nordmänner werden euch herzlich begrüßen. Wir bekommen nicht sehr oft Besuch aus dem Süden.“ Wie der Süden nicht oft Besuch aus dem Norden bekam. 

Die Frauen verfingen sich über Asharas Planungen zu ihrer Hochzeit. Mit Lord Stark konnte er sich erstaunlicherweise über die Rebellion unterhalten, obwohl sie auf verschiedene Seiten gestanden hatten. 

 

### Hornberg, 285 n. A. E.

Erst später fiel ihm ein, dass einmal gehört hatte, dass Lady Ashara eine Totgeburt gehabt hatte. Dann erst fühlte er sich wirklich dumm, weil seine Frau ihn doch einmal erzählt hatte, dass Lady Ashara sich vom Turm geworfen hatte. Aber als er sie darauf ansprach erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr. 

Die Tochter Edshara war seinem Sohn weit voraus. Sie konnte bereits ein Schwert halten und war fitter als Samwell. Jon, der Junge, kam ihr nach. War er nicht im Norden bei seinem Vater aufgewachsen? 

Aber Jon hatte sich mit Samwell angefreundet und versuchte ihn in seine Spiele mit einzubeziehen. Es hatte etwas Erfolg. Sein Sohn wurde nach draußen gelockt und die beiden erkundeten zusammen die Burg. Endlich tat sein Sohn mal etwas das seinem Geschlecht angemessen war. 

 

### Winterfell, 285 n. A. E.

Lord Tarly hatte – auf eifrigen Wunsch seiner Frau – seine Pläne den Norden zu besuchen vorgeschoben. Auf den Weg nach Norden hatten sie bei vielen Häusern gehalten. Leider auch in Rosengarten, wo er sich Lord Tyrells falsches geprahlte Gelaber anhören musste und auch bei den Zwillingen, wo dieses ekelhafte Wiesel versuchte Ehen für seine unzähligen Nachfahren zu organisieren. So tief würde er sicher nicht sinken. 

Maidengraben war großartig gewesen. Es war eine der wenigen Burgen oder Ruinen, die er sah. Im Norden war alles so weitläufig, dass sie oft in den Nächten in den Zelten schlafen mussten. Das Land war riesig. Ruppig und hart, aber Lord Tarly mochte die Männer hier. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Augen verdreht, seit sie Eng betreten hatten. 

Jetzt nahm er an der Hochzeit von Lord Stark und Lady Dayn teil, die anscheinend verhältnismäßig groß war für den Norden. Zu einer traditionellen Hochzeit im Norden gehörten davor auch die Highland Games, an dem Lord Stark teilnehmen musste. Staunend betrachtete Lord Tarly, wie sich die Männer gegeneinander missten, indem sie Steine und Baumstämme warfen. Sie nannten es Spiele, wie im Süden die Turniere. Keiner nahm es aber so wichtig, wie die Südländer ihre Turniere. 

Schließlich fand die Zeremonie unter dem Herzbaum im Götterhain statt. Sie war viel kürzer, als eine Zeremonie in der Septe. Auf der Hochzeitsfeier sahen die beiden wie ein Traumpaar aus und wurden von all ihren Bannermännern bejubelten. 

Fasziniert hörte er dem Eid von Lord Reet zu, der die Hochzeit seines Freundes besuchte. „Winterfell vertrauen wir Grauwasser an, Herd und Herz und Herbsternte bieten wir Euch, Mylord. Euer sei der Befehl über unsere Schwerter und Speere und Pfeile. Lasst Gnade walten gegen unsere Schwachen, helft den Hilflosen und übt Gerechtigkeit allen gegenüber, und wir werden Euch stets die Treue halten. Ich schwöre es bei Erde und Wasser. Ich schwöre es bei Bronze und Eisen. Ich schwöre es bei Eis und Feuer.“ Die Treue der Nordländer war beeindruckend. 

Lord Reet verließ nur selten die Eng und war nur hier, um der neuen Lady Stark seine Aufwartungen zu machen. Der Mann war ruhig und bescheiden. Er vereinbarte mit ihm, ihn auf den Rückweg durch die Eng zu begleiten und bei der Gelegenheit Grauwasser Wacht zu besuchen. 

Es gab keine Beischlafzeremonie, wie er es gewohnt war. Irgendwann entschuldigten Lord Stark und Lady Stark sich von ihren Gästen und wünschten ihnen noch eine schöne Feier. Alle prosteten ihn zu, jubelten und machten nach ihren Weggang Witze. 

 

### Winterfell, 285 n. A. E.

Randyll sah zu wie sein Sohn unbeholfen über den Boden von Winterfell ging und sich von den Jungen, Robb und Jon, zum spielen bewegen ließ. Er war viel zu fett für einen vierjährigen Jungen. 

„Es wird ihm gut hier im Norden gehen, Lord Tarly“, versicherte Lady Stark ihm. „Die Burg ist nicht so kalt.“

Wäre sie keine Frau, hätte er über ihre Worte gespottet. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die Wärme des Ortes. Randyll hatte beschlossen seinen Sohn im Norden zu lassen, weil Lord Umber lachend gesagt hatte, dass der Grund warum Nordländer alle stark waren, weil sie es sein mussten oder sie würden im ersten Winter sterben. Ein neuer Winter kam gerade. 

Aber seine Gründe sagte er Lady Stark nicht. Sie hatte ein Baby auf den Armen. Nicht ihres. Zu ihrer Ehre hatte sie Sansa Stark auf den Armen, den rothaarigen Säugling, der sie bestimmt an ihre Vorgängerin aus dem Haus Tully erinnern musste. Dennoch wärmte sie das Kind und schien sich um es zu kümmern, als wäre es ihr eigenes. Sehr beeindruckend von der Dame. Vielleicht lag es an ihrer dornischer Herkunft. 

„Ich sorge mich nicht um Samwell“, antwortete Lord Tarly. „Ich weiß, dass euer Mann und ihr euer bestes geben werdet, um ihn großzuziehen.“ Vielleicht machte der Norden doch noch ein Mann aus ihm und wenn nicht… seine Frau würde ihn sicher noch einen zweiten Sohn geben.

 

### Hornberg, 286 n. A. E.

Seit sein Sohn in Winterfell aufwuchs, bekam er regelmäßig Briefe von Lord Stark über seine Entwicklung und andere Höflichkeiten. Die neue Lady Stark hatte ihrem Mann noch im selben Jahr eine Tochter geboren. Clarisse Stark. 

Seine Verbindungen zum Norden waren gut. Er hatte viele günstige Handelsverträge geschlossen. Auf direktem Weg war es immer günstiger. Selbst von Haus Reet bekam er wertvolle Pflanzen geliefert für Medizin, für die der Norden dort berühmt war. Auch wenn es nur die Nordländer wussten. 

 

### Hornberg, 287 n. A. E.

Melessa hatte ihm eine weitere Tochter geboren. Talla. Ein süßes Mädchen, obwohl nicht so schön wie ihre ältere Schwester Melissa. Zumindest bis jetzt. 

Aus dem Norden bekam er einen interessanten Brief von Lord Stark. Neuigkeiten über Samwell waren immer gut. Der Junge hatte den Winter überlebt. 

Ich werde meine Söhne zur nächsten Exekution eines Deserteurs mitnehmen. Im Norden sind sie dafür alt genug. Ich würde auch Samwell mitnehmen, wenn ihr es gestattet. Es ist immer gut zu sehen, welche Folgen ein Eidbruch haben kann. 

Lord Tarly schickte natürlich seine Zustimmung. Er hielt nichts davon seinen Sohn vor der Wahrheit abzuschirmen. Männer die ihren Eid verletzten starben. So war die Welt. Der Tod eines Mannes würde seinen Sohn vielleicht auf den richtigen Weg formen. 

 

### Hornberg, 288 n. A. E.

Manchmal beneidete er Lord Stark. Nicht weil der Mann mit einer schönen Frau verheiratet war – das war er auch – oder das er der Wächter des Nordens war. Nein. Es lag daran, dass er und seine Frau anscheinend mit vielen Kindern gesegnet waren. Zweimal hintereinander Zwillinge. Lord Starks Nachfahrenschaft war gesichert, wenn die Kinder überlebten. 

Aber er war dankbar für Lord Starks Wirken auf seinen Sohn. Nach seinen Briefen zu urteilen entwickelte Samwell sich langsam, aber doch entscheidend. 

Samwell ist ein guter Reiter, auch wenn er wohl kein üblicher südlicher Turnierreiter wird. Er ist ruhig, aber entschlossen mutig und übt täglich mit dem Schwert. Allerdings hat er herausgefunden, dass auch andere Waffen nützlich sind und er interessiert sich wohl mehr für den Kampfstab. Ich halte es nicht für falsch, wenn er dieses ergänzend lernt. 

Demnächst wird er meine Frau, meinen Sohn Robb und meine Tochter Sansa auf eine Reise ins Grüne Tal nach Hohenehr begleiten. Da der Winter vorüber ist, ist die Burg jetzt wieder bewohnbar und Lady Arryn wird dorthin zurückkehren. Meine Kinder sollen ihre Tante kennenlernen. Danach reisen sie über Schnellwasser zurück. Dort findet die Hochzeit zwischen meinem Schwager Edmure Tully und meiner Schwägerin Allyria Dayn statt. Sam ist sehr aufgeregt den Süden wiederzusehen. 

Hohenehr und Schnellwasser. Natürlich. Mit der Familie eines Hohen Lords macht man auch hohe Besuche und seine Frau war eine Südländerin. Sie ging sicher ab und zu in den Süden. Es würde für Samwell eine gute Erfahrung sein. Und eine Hochzeit zwischen Edmure Tully und Allyria Dayn… sicher hatte Lady Stark das organisiert, damit es kein böses Blut zwischen Haus Stark, Haus Tully und Haus Dayn wegen der Ehen gab. 

Von Lord Mandely, mit dem er ein gutes Handelsabkommen für Fisch hatte, bekam er einen interessanten Vorschlag. Lord Manderly fragte an, ob er bereit wäre seine älteste Tochter als Mündel zum Weißwasserhafen zu schicken, als eine Begleiterin für seine älteste Enkelin Wynafryd. Ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise wurden Mädchen nicht als Mündel geschickt oder nur sehr selten. Der Norden war immer wieder für Überraschungen gut. Haus Manderly war ein wichtiges Haus im Norden, daher schickte er seine Zustimmung. 

 

### Hornberg, 289 n. A. E.

Es hieß Asharas Besuch im Süden hatte Glück gebrachte. Lady Arryns Ehe hatte sich schlagartig verbessert und ein wenig später hatte sie eine gesunde Tochter auf die Welt gebracht. Auch die neue Lady Tully, Asharas Schwester Allyria, war gleich nach der Hochzeit schwanger geworden und hatte ihrem Mann einen Erben namens Edmyn geboren. 

Wie immer waren die Südländer dumm. Wieso sollte sowas mit Glück zu tun haben oder dem Segen einer anderen Person? Seine Frau hatte ihm letztes Jahr auch eine weitere Tochter geboren und es hatte nichts mit Glück zu tun. Höchstens beim Geschlecht… Aber es war nicht mehr so dringend wie früher, dass er einen zweiten Sohn bekam.

Samwell hat einen Wachstumsschub bekommen und freut sich darüber zurzeit der größte Junge in Winterfell zu sein. Vor zwei Tagen hat er sich mit Robb und Jon nachts aus der Burg raus geschlichen, um Geister im Wald zu suchen. Als Strafe sind sie den Rest der Woche damit beschäftigt Holz zu hacken und die Ställe auszumisten. 

Lord Tarly hatte nichts gegen die Eskapaden des Jungen. Es waren die richtigen Fehltritte, die ein Junge in seinem Alter machen sollte. Besser als ihn dabei zu erwischen, wie er seinen Gesang übte oder mit der Puppe seiner Schwester spielte. 

 

### Lennishort, 289 n. A. E.

Die Rebellion war unerwartet gewesen, aber nicht der Sieg den sie gegen die schmutzigen Kraken errungen. Anders als Lord Tarly es geraten hatte, ließ König Robert Gnade walten und wollte nur als Versicherung seinen Sohn Theon als Geisel nehmen. Ein Ratschlag von Lord Stark, obwohl er den Jungen nicht in seinem Haus haben wollte. So kam der Junge nach Königsmund. 

Lord Stark blieb nicht beim Turnier. Die meisten seiner Männer reisten wieder mit ihm ab.

„Sam ist ein guter Junge. So still wie mein Sohn Jon, aber nicht weniger mutig“, erzählte Lord Stark ihm noch. „Ich fürchte aber Lord Tarly, aus ihm wird kein wirklicher Ritter. Er erinnert mich mehr an einen Nordländer. Sam bevorzugt einen Stab und eine Axt zum kämpfen. Meine Frau hat mir geschrieben, dass er angefangen hat mit meinen Söhnen für die Highland Games zu trainieren. In der letzten Zeit sind die drei damit beschäftigt Steine zu werfen und zu versuchen Baumstämme anzuheben.“

Randyll erinnerte sich sehr gut an die Highland Games, die er vor vier Jahren beobachtet hatte und fand die Leistungen dieser Männer beeindruckend. 

„Aus meinem Sohn soll ein Mann werden, kein weicher Südländer“, antwortete Lord Tarly. „Mir ist es lieber mein Sohn wirft mit Baumstämmen, als Damen mit Liedern und Blumen zu beeindrucken.“

So war es. 

 

### Hornberg, 290 n. A. E.

Seine Frau hatte ihn endlich einen zweiten Sohn geboren, den sie Dickon getauft hatten. Aber er war jetzt nicht mehr Lord Tarlys einzige Hoffnung. Sein Sohn entwickelte sich nach Lord Starks Aussagen hervorragend und auch sein Sohn Sam begann jetzt Briefe zu schreiben. 

Lord Stark hat uns zum Jagen mit in den Wolfswald genommen, obwohl wir keine Wölfe gesehen haben. Ser Rodrik hat gesagt, dass sie nachts aktiver sind und große Menschengruppen nicht anfallen. Wir haben nur Wild gejagt. Ich bevorzuge es mit dem Speer zu jagen, aber Ser Rodrik meint, dass ein Bogen in den meisten Fällen praktischer ist. Daher soll ich das Bogenschießtraining nicht durch Speerwurf ersetzen. 

Speerwurf. Früher hätte sein Sohn einen Speer nicht einmal angesehen und ängstlich darüber geflennt, dass das Ende so spitz aussah. 

 

### Hornberg, 291 n. A. E.

Seine Beziehungen zum Norden waren in den Jahren beispiellos geworden, sodass auch andere Südländer darauf aufmerksam geworden waren. Seit er Eddard Karstark als Mündel in sein Haus aufgenommen hatte, schien auch Rosengarten interessiert zu sein. 

Lord Tarly war sich sicher, dass es eher Lady Olenna war, anstatt Lord Maes Tyrell, die sich für die Umstände interessierte und versuchte daraus einen Vorteil zu erzielen. Es gab nur wenige Frauen, die Lord Tarly wirklich schätzte. Die meisten waren einfach nur dumm schwatzende Weiber. Aber Lady Olenna war eine Ausnahme. Er schätzte die unbefangenen Worte der Frau und ihren Scharfsinn. 

Jetzt saß er mit der Dornenkönigin zusammen. 

„Dann befinden sich sowohl euer Sohn, als auch eure Tochter im Norden?“, fragte Lady Olenna beeindruckt nach. „Ich dachte immer, die Nordländer pflegen zu keinem anderen als den Bewohnern des Grünen Tals Kontakt.“

So war es bis vor einer Generation zumindest gewesen. Lord Rickard Stark hatte alles geändert. 

„Lord Stark war erst mit Lady Catelyn aus Haus Tully verheiratet und jetzt mit Lady Ashara aus Haus Dayn.“

Lady Olenna winkte einfach ab. „Eine Kriegsallianz und seine erste Liebe.“ So war es wohl. „Aber wieso schließt er weiterhin Kontakte zum Süden?“

Randyll dachte er ehrlich über das Verhalten von Lord Stark nach. Das Mündelsystem wurde eigentlich im Norden nicht oft praktiziert und sonst pflegte der Norden nur zum Grünen Tal Beziehungen. Er hatte sich natürlich Mühe geben, aber seine erste Einladung kam von…

„Lady Stark ist sehr politisch und pflegt die Beziehungen zum Süden. Manchmal unternimmt sie mit ihren Kindern Reisen in verschiedene Länder“, erzählte Randyll der Dornenkönigin. „Sie stärkt den Norden indem sie viele Beziehungen vermittelt. Durch sie hat auch jeder ihrer Söhne im Norden ein Erbe. Die südliche Mauer, die zurzeit gebaut wird, war ihre Idee.“

 

### Hornberg, 292 n. A. E.

Lord Tarly war nicht überrascht, als er hörte, dass Lady Ashara erst nach Dorne gereist war und danach in die Weite nach Rosengarten. Noch weniger war er überrascht, als er von der Verlobung von Lord Willas Tyrell und Lady Edshara Stark hörte. Sehr geschickt von Lady Olenna, wie gewohnt. 

Seit der Erbe von Rosengarten durch ein Turnier an seinem Bein verletzt wurden war, war er nicht mehr der interessanteste Heiratskandidat. Auch wenn er eines Tages ein hoher Lord werden würde, wollten nicht viele ihre Tochter einem Krüppel geben. 

Aber Lady Edshara schien genau die richtige zu sein. Sie war ein legitimierter Bastard. Als Lady Ashara auch Hornberg besuchte, erkannte einen weiteren entscheidenden Grund für die Verlobung. Edshara Stark war kaum eine Dame. Sie führte das Schwert und versuchte eine Ritterin zu werden. Weibliche Kämpfer… dafür hatte Randyll nie Verständnis gehabt. Es war sicher schwierig für sie einen Ehemann zu finden. Ein Krüppel und eine Kämpferin, wie eine verdrehte Wirklichkeit. 

Es gab bisher nur drei Damen, die Randyll wirklich respektierte. Lady Olenna, eine Frau die Verstand und Stärke besaß, seine eigene Frau Melessa, die all ihre Aufgaben zur Perfektion brachte und Lady Ashara, eine kluge Politikerin. 

„Falls ihr eine Frau für euren Sohn sucht fragt bei Haus Rois an“, riet Lady Ashara ihm. „Lady Myranda und Sam haben sich bei unserem Besuch in Hohenehr kennengelernt. Seitdem haben wir noch bei zwei weiteren Gelegenheiten gesehen und Sam redet nur noch von ihr. Sie ist ein kluges und charmantes Mädchen. Ich bin sicher Lord Nestor Rois würde eine Verlobung zwischen ihnen befürworten.“

Eine Lady aus Haus Rois, einem starken Haus aus dem Grünen Tal. Das wäre wahrlich eine gute Beziehung.

 

### Hornberg, 293 n. A. E.

Vielen Dank, Vater, dass ihr mich mit Lady Myranda verlobt habt. Sie ist das hübscheste Mädchen das es gibt…

Sein Sohn war wohl einer der wenigen, der mit seiner Verlobung zufrieden war. Das würde zumindest eine erfolgreiche Fortpflanzung garantieren. 

Randyll hatte sich mit Lord Nestor Rois getroffen, der mit seiner Tochter nach Hornberg gereist war, um sich vorzustellen und über die Bedingungen für eine Verbindung zu verhandeln. Ein strenger, aber fähiger Mann. Seine Tochter war ansehnlich und war klüger, als sie es den Menschen zeigte. Eine passende Verbindung. 

 

### Hornberg, 294 n. A. E.

Das Turnier war großartig gewesen! Obwohl ich die Highland Games noch spannender finde. Aber ich hab Ser Barristan Selmy reiten gesehen. Der König war mit ihm zum Turnier da. Aber den König fand ich nicht besonders interessant. Er sieht fett aus. 

Lady Arryn hat mich für das nächste halbe Jahr nach Hohenehr eingeladen. Sie hat gesagt ihr Mann wird auch da sein. Ihr Sohn Eddrick ist noch ein Säugling, weswegen er nicht besonders interessant ist. Aber ich kann mit Bryndis und Robert spielen. Vor allem werde ich dort Myranda wiedersehen! Ich hab auf den Fest fünfmal mit ihr getanzt. Fünfmal, Vater! 

Lord Tarly wusste nicht ob er seinen Sohn wegen seines Kommentares über den König schellten sollte. Schließlich entsprach er der Wahrheit. 

Sicher aber sollte er seinen Sohn loben über die guten Beziehungen die er pflegte. Lord Arryn war auch noch die Hand des Königs und das seine Frau Sam eingeladen hatte war sehr gut für das Haus. 

 

### Rosengarten, 295 n. A. E.

Zum ersten Mal seit zehn Jahren sah Randyll seinen Sohn wieder. Sam war mit den Starks eingetroffen und erst hatte Randyll seinen Sohn nicht unter den Nordmännern finden können. Erst als sein Sohn ihn angesprochen hatte… nein, er hatte ihn nicht erkannt. Kein bisschen. 

Sein Sohn war hoch gewachsen. Breit, aber nicht fett. Ja, breite Schultern, dicke Arme von Muskeln. Tatsächlich erinnerte seine Statur ihn an die, die der König einmal in jungen Jahren gehabt hatte. Sein Sohn versuchte offensichtlich sich einen Bart wachsen zu lassen, wie es bei den Nordmännern üblich war.

„Vater“, grüßte sein Sohn ihn. „Samwell“, sagte er zurück. 

Melessa fing an zu weinen und schloss ihren Sohn in die Arme. Sie schluchzte darüber wie groß und stark er geworden war. 

Nach ihrer Wiedervereinigung schlossen sie sich den anderen an. „Vielen Dank, Lord Stark“, bedankte Randyll sich ehrlich bei dem Wächter des Nordens. „Mein Sohn scheint in eurer Obhut zu einem richtigen Mann geworden zu sein.“ 

„Der Norden hat den Jungen größtenteils geformt“, milderte Lord Stark das Lob. „Ihr habt einen guten Sohn. Jon und Robb werden ihn besonders vermissen.“

 

### Rosengarten, 295 n. A. E.

Sein zukünftiger Lehnsherr strahlte bei seiner Hochzeit. Obwohl Lady Edshara sicher ungewöhnlich war – allein weil sie zur ersten Ritterin überhaupt geschlagen wurde – war sie unbestreitbar schön, wie ihre Mutter. Lady Edshara hatte ihr Äußeres größtenteils von ihrer Mutter geerbt. Selbst in ihrer Rüstung war es nicht zu leugnen, aber zur Hochzeit trug sie passenderweise ein Kleid. 

Lord Willas und Lady Edshara schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Es gab keine Beischlafzeremonie, wie üblich, wahrscheinlich hatten sie es wegen Lord Willas verletztem Bein unterlassen. Irgendwann zogen sich die beiden unter Jubel der Gäste zurück.

Den Rest des Abends unterhielt er sich mit Lord und Lady Stark. Lady Ashara erzählte ihm, dass sie danach noch weiter nach Dorne reisen würden, um ihre Zwillinge, Aryana und Arthur, dort zu lassen. Aryana würde wohl auch mit dem Prinzen Trystan Martell verlobt werden. 

 

### Hornberg, 296 n. A. E.

Eigentlich hatte er immer überlegt eine seiner Töchter mit Simon Fossowey zu verheiraten, aber auf einmal boten sich viele bessere Optionen. Seine schönste Tochter, Melissa, die im Norden aufgewachsen ist, schrieb ihn, dass sie den Antrag eines jungen Lords erwartete und er wollte erst abwarten, wie sich das entwickelte. 

Lord Howland Reet, mit dem er gerne schrieb, hatte gerade seine Tochter an Lord Starks ältesten Sohn und Erben Robb verlobt. Jetzt suchte er für seinen Sohn und Erben Jojen selbst eine Braut und hatte Randylls Angebot für seine Tochter Talla angenommen. Damit hätte er noch seine Tochter Alana verheiraten können, aber Lady Ashara hatte ihm geschrieben und gefragt, ob er eine Tochter für ihren Neffen Edric Dayn hatte, den Erben von Sternfall. Es sah aus, als würden alle seine Töchter einen Erben heiraten. Das war äußerst selten, aber sicherlich erfreulich. 

 

### Hornberg, 297 n. A. E.

Lord Tarly staunte nicht schlecht, als sich Lord Starks zweiter Sohn, Jon Stark, bei ihm ankündigte und sich bei ihm verbeugte. 

„Lord Tarly“, sprach Lord Jon förmlich. „Ich bitte inständig um die Hand ihrer Tochter Melissa. Ich liebe sie sehr und ich verspreche, dass ich mich gut um sie kümmern werde und sie immer ehren werde.“

Jon Stark, der legitimierte Bastard von Lord Stark und Lady Stark als sie noch nicht verheiratet waren. Er war der Erbe von Hornbach, einer ehemaligen Ruine, die Lord Stark für seinen Sohn wieder aufgebaut hatte. Eine wichtige Hafenstadt im Westen des Nordens. Nein, er war gar kein Erbe mehr. Seit er seinen sechzehnten Namenstag erreicht hatte, war er nun ein junger Lord. In Anbetracht, dass er Lord Starks Sohn war, erstaunte ihn die förmliche Anfrage dann doch weniger. Es passte zu einem gut erzogenen Sohn des Nordens.

„Weiß dein Vater, dass du hier bist und wen du heiraten willst?“, fragte Randyll nach. Er wollte Lord Stark nicht übergehen. 

„Ja“, antwortete Jon fest. „Er hat mir seinen Segen gegeben, aber gesagt ich müsste selbst fragen.“

Randyll wusste viel über den Jungen. Er war einer der wichtigsten Freunde seines Sohnes und er wäre ein Narr, wenn er das Angebot ausschlagen würde. 

 

### Hornberg, 298 n. A. E.

Randyll beobachtete seinen Sohn mit seiner Braut. Er war bei ihrer Hochzeit und sah den beiden beim tanzen zu. Ein glückliches Paar. 

Obwohl er früher nicht daran geglaubt hatte, hatte sich sein Sohn zu einem wirklichen Mann entwickelt. Widererwartend war er zu einem starken Mann herangewachsen, einen würdigen Erben für sein Haus. 

In Gedanken, dankte er den Göttern, dass sie ihm seinen Wunsch gewehrt hatten. Er dankte ihnen und hoffte nun auf eine gute Zukunft.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe immer gedacht, dass man entweder im Norden stark wird oder stirbt. So eine Art Sparta-Mentalität. 
> 
> Da ich mir vorstelle, das Randyll sich keine wirklichen „Was wäre, wenn…“-Fragen stellt, ließ ich ihn sozusagen beten. Hoffen. Bedauern über seine eigenen Handlungen und Entscheidungen kann ich mir bei ihm nicht vorstellen. 
> 
> Irgendwann werde ich Sam als Hauptcharakter nehmen und ihn als einen solchen starken Mann zeigen. Mit einem gutem Herzen. Das hat er auch hier noch.


End file.
